buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juliet Landau
Juliet Landau is an American actress who is best known for playing the role of the vampire Drusilla in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. Additionally, she co-wrote Drusilla, Part One and Two alongside Brian Lynch. Early life Landau was born in Los Angeles to actor parents Martin Landau and Barbara Bain. Her older sister is film producer Susan Landau Finch, born Susan Meredeth Landau, and the sisters spent their early childhood in a Tudor style house in West Los Angeles. Her family is Jewish. Landau was a professional ballerina and her mentor was the late actress Susan Peretz. Career Landau co-starred in Ed Wood — a film which also featured her father, Martin — as Loretta King and starred opposite Whoopi Goldberg in New Line Cinema's Theodore Rex. She played the role of Drusilla on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, appearing on Buffy and its spinoff show Angel over the course of six seasons. Steve Vineberg of The New York Times hailed: "The wildly gifted Juliet Landau... plays Dru like an acid-addled cross between Ophelia and Cassandra." Lead roles in independent films include: The Yellow Wallpaper, Darkness Visible, Hack, Toolbox Murders, Repossessed, Carlo's Wake, Life Among the Cannibals, Ravager, Direct Hit, Citizens, and a co-starring turn in Henry Jaglom's Going Shopping. TV guest appearances include: Millennium, La Femme Nikita, Strong Medicine, and a starring role in the Lifetime movie Fatal Reunion. She just completed a project for HBO directed by Jake Scott. She used her skill with dialects by lending her voice to various characters on the popular animated series Justice League Unlimited and Ben 10, as well as the animated movie Green Lantern: First Flight. She has also provided her voice for both BioShock video games. Landau has received outstanding reviews for her work in theater. Lead roles include Awake and Sing at The Pittsburgh Public Theater, the world premiere of Failure of Nerve, Uncommon Women and Others, The Pushcart Peddlers, Billy Irish, We're Talking Today Here, the musical How to Steal an Election, the West Coast premiere of Irish Coffee, and the world premiere of Murray Shisgal's musical The Songs of War. She played Natasha in a reading of The Three Sisters that Al Pacino put together at The Actors Studio. Her first work as director was Take Flight, a short documentary film about Gary Oldman. It is about Oldman's creative process. He has said, "Juliet Landau is an exceptional talent! I entrusted Juliet to make a documentary film about me and I am thrilled with the results! Take Flight is a special film that shows me in a very different light. I will work with Juliet again without hesitation." She has written the short film It's Raining Cats and Cats and adapted Andrew Prine's play Cissy into a short as well. She portrayed Claire in the British horror film Haunted Echoes, who was directed by Harry Bromley Davenport. In 2009 Juliet Landau co-wrote two issues of the Angel comic book series for IDW Publishing, in collaboration with Brian Lynch. The issues (#24 and #25 of the series, appearing in August and September 2009) feature Drusilla, the character she played on Buffy and Angel. In addition to writing, she contributed numerous ideas and references for both the cover and interior art of the issues. Appearances *"School Hard" *"Halloween" *"Lie to Me" *"What's My Line? Part One" *"What's My Line? Part Two" *"Surprise" *"Innocence" *"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" *"Passion" *"I Only Have Eyes for You" *"Becoming, Part One" *"Becoming, Part Two" *"Dear Boy" *"Fool for Love" *"Darla" *"The Trial" *"Reunion" *"Redefinition" *"Crush" *"Lessons" *"Bring on the Night" *"Lies My Parents Told Me" *"Destiny" *"The Girl in Question" Comics written *''Drusilla, Part One'' (with Brian Lynch) *''Drusilla, Part Two'' (with Brian Lynch) *''Drusilla: Run and Catch'' External links *Official website * * fr:Juliet Landau pt:Juliet Landau Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (series) Actors Category:Angel (series) Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:Special Guest Stars Category:Writers